1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a mailbox and, more importantly, relates to a secured mailbox for short term or long term storage of mail, newspapers or parcels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art mailbox devices have generally provided limited internal storage capacity such that when a mailbox was full, mail could not be delivered, even by an ingenious postman, thus depriving a postal patron of his or her mail until such a time the mail was emptied by the postal patron to provide room for subsequent postal or newspaper delivery. Often, prior art devices did not provide for security of the mailbox contents, leaving the contained contents accessible by certain third parties who could be of questionable character. Prior art devices generally provide for contents accessing through the front of the mailbox structure, thus causing the postal patron to step onto a busy thorough fare to obtain mail from the mailbox.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a mailbox with both long term and short term storage capabilities, allowing for mail to be stored by presetting of a plurality of positionable collapsible bottom members in the upper and intermediate structure of the mailbox, or members thereof, through which mail can pass either to a lockable pullout drawer, accessible from the front or rear of the mailbox, or to a long term secured storage base structure which is accessible from the rear of the mailbox.
The present invention also provides a means to send out-going mail via a positionable plate to the upper mailbox.